


Can't Keep Away

by WonderstruckSwan



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cuties, M/M, My little babies, Zoe not caring about sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckSwan/pseuds/WonderstruckSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might have their relationship a secret, but sometimes Jamie can't help . And Zoe knows better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep Away

**Author's Note:**

> I just REALLY wanted something in which Zoe doesn't care about their sexuality.

'Zoe, go and check the levels in the power room would you?' the Doctor asked. The young scientist nodded and left the Time Lord and Scotsman alone in the console room. Jamie smirked from across the console, but the Doctor ducked his head and refused to look. Pouting, he made his way around until he was next to him. He hooked a finger around one of his braces and pulling him closer. The Time Lord was trying not to smile, but failed.

'Jamie, I'm trying to fly this,' he mumbled, blushing. Jamie grinned and leaned against the panel, glad to have at least gotten his boyfriend's attention.

'You can't though,' he smiled 'come on Doctor. I miss you.'

'You had me all to yourself last night.'

'But that's not enough,' he sighed, getting huffy now. He scowled at the floor, until the Doctor looked up and sighed. This boy would be the death of him. But he still loved him. And he saw his point. What they had at night wasn't enough for him either.

'Jamie,' he said, slipping an arm around his waist 'don't get angry with me now.' The Highlander didn't respond 'Come on. Please.' He pressed his lips to his hair, then to his neck.'Jamie.' He pushed his hair back from his face, seeing Jamie was starting to giggle.

'You know I can't stay angry with you,' he mumbled, sounding like a child 'but I'm trying ta.'

'Oh try away, Mr McCrimmon,' but the Doctor had Jamie in his arms and pressed his lips to his. Jamie's hands found the Doctor's back and clutched his coat, while the Doctor ran his hands through his hair. Jamie smiled against his boyfriend's mouth, who is return pushed his cowskin vest off him.

'We're not in the bedroom any more, Doctor,' he whispered, pretending to be scandalised 'Zoe will be back any minute now.'

'Correct,' a female voice made them jump. Jamie leapt from the console as if it were red hot and the Doctor simply stammered. Zoe rolled her eyes and picked up Jamie's vest, throwing it at him. Then she stood, hands on hips, like a teacher about to scold two children.

The Doctor and Jamie looked at each other. They were always afraid of this. They didn't know how Zoe would view them, would she be against it? There was a minute of silence which was a three way stare between them.

'Well OK then,' Zoe said and walked over to the console. The two exchanged glances and looked at her.

'OK?' Jmaie asked.

'Well it took you two long enough to tell me,' she replied 'when were you planning on telling me?'

'We wanted to know how you would react first,' the Doctor said. Zoe rolled her eyes.

'As long as you two have a room, I'm fine.'

The Doctor looked over at Jamie, who gave him a smirk and raised his eyebrows. The Doctor returned it with a sly grin. Zoe rolled her eyes again.

'You two can't get enough of each other can you?'


End file.
